1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bottom-engaging fishing devices which are weighted by a sinker and which allow a fisherman to present a lure or bait just off the bottom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern theories of structure fishing teach that fish reside in deeper water than was formerly fished by sportsmen. One tenet of this fishing doctrine holds that the fish suspend just off the bottom. As a result, many devices have been constructed in an attempt to find an effective and inexpensive method of presenting a lure just off the bottom of the lake, stream or river being fished.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,420 entitled "Fishing Device," issued to James L. Wagner and me on Feb. 9, 1982, is disclosed a bottom-engaging sinker and lure holder in which trailing legs keep the device upright and allow the fisherman to present his lure off of the bottom. In the prosecution of this patent, the following U.S. patents were referenced:
______________________________________ Inventor Patent No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Gapen 4,161,838 7/79 Griggs 3,783,549 1/74 Perrin 3,828,463 8/74 Steehn 3,253,363 5/66 Eckert 2,157,819 5/39 Turbeville 3,504,454 4/70 Ripich 2,591,294 4/52 ______________________________________
The two most pertinent patents were deemed to be Gapen, which discloses a bottom-engaging sinker, and Griggs, which discloses a fishing lure with trailing wire legs.
Turbeville discloses a type of lure commonly referred to as a spinner belt, which includes an L-shaped wire with an end embedded in the lead head molded around the eye of a fish hook.
The Ripich patent is essentially the same as the Gapen patent in that it also shows a pear-shaped sinker with an L-shaped wire attached, extending out of the front, narrow end of the sinker.
The Perrin patent shows a fishing lure with a hollow floating body. The Eckert patent discloses a bait float which is not particularly relevant to the present invention. The Steehn patent discloses a spinner bait designed to rock forward to clear an obstacle encountered during the retrieve.